


Город в тени

by AndreyVas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drama & Romance, Life Partners, M/M, Real Life, Reality, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Романтика, но без хэппи-энда. Любовь длиною в жизнь.</p><p>Саундтрек к фику: http://pleer.com/tracks/1417075GEyf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Город в тени

_Ракушки на берегу_

Марек сидел на окне, болтая ногами. На улице цвела весна.

Маленькая улочка Старого Города с двух сторон была застроена старыми двухэтажными домами, третьей стороной выходила на реку, а четвёртой вливалась в улицу побольше, где шуршал шинами машины и пробегали озабоченные пешеходы. Здесь же, на Ардзинбо, жила Тишина. Ей не мешало бурное цветение деревьев, плеск речных волн, изредка – стук каблучков по тротуару. Ей даже не мешал болтающий ногами Марек, насвистывающий какую-то песенку. Сегодня Тишина была благосклонна и надёжно защищала Ардзинбо от внешнего мира.

Вечером Марек часто ходил на реку собирать ракушки. Раньше он полными карманами приносил их домой, пока бабушка не сказала, что класть их же некуда, и он стал складывать их аккуратной горкой под кустом, на выходе с набережной. Вообще-то, набережной это можно было назвать с большой натяжкой – не то, что гранитные красавицы в центре города. Здесь, в предместье, берег не был облицован гранитом и подходил к самой воде, оставляя узкую полоску серо-жёлтого речного песка. Потом росли кусты и деревья, а за ними уже начиналась Ардзинбо, захочешь – не заблудишься. Поэтому Марека сызмальства без проблем отпускали гулять на реку. Теперь-то, в свои пятнадцать, он и разрешения особо не спрашивал…

Река была неширокой, но довольно полноводной и бурливой, несла свои воды по многочисленным камням на дне, вздыбливаясь бурунами и закручивая водовороты. Марек знал, что течёт она с гор, но самих этих гор никогда не видел. Точнее, он долго не признавал, что вон там тёмная полоса на горизонте и есть горы, так как это совсем не было похоже на картинки в книжках.

__

_Петер_

\- А, Петер! – махнул рукой мальчик, наконец разглядев, кто сидит возле горки его ракушек.

***

Поцелуй вышел солёным – и сладким, прохладным, как речная вода – и проникающим в самое нутро, как лучи жаркого июльского солнца, если долго лежать на берегу. От такого сочетания становилось странно и страшно, потому что непонятно было, что дальше.

_Тень_

_«Тень. Человек в тени, словно рыба в сети»  
Иосиф Бродский. Натюрморт_

В горах было прохладнее, чем в городе, а тени такие длинные, что в каждой из них можно было построить свой город.

Петер выбрал тень подлиннее и погуще, казалось, она как стены того самого призрачного города, лучше защитит их от внешнего мира, о котором хотелось забыть хоть на полчаса. О папе, маме, школе, друзьях, одиночестве… ничего этого не хотелось брать в свой Город в Тени. Там нужен был только сам Петер, да ещё Марек, термос с тёплым чаем, бутерброды и подстилка, чтобы сидеть на холодном, сыром тротуаре Города в Тени.

Петер всё хлопотал с приготовлениями – разливал чай, раскладывал бутерброды. Когда он, наконец, растянулся на подстилке, Марек уже лежал, запрокинув голову, и глядел в небо. Глаза его стали совсем прозрачными и в них, как в небе, проплывали облака.

Петер полежал немного, но деятельная натура не давала ему покоя.

\- А что дальше? – выпалил он.

\- Дальше? – отозвался задумчивый Марек, не отрывая глаз от неба и облаков. – Колледж, институт…

\- Я не о том, - досадливо отмахнулся Петер. – С нами что?

\- А что с нами? – удивился Марек. – Будем вместе, сколько захотим.

\- Аа… – расслабился Петер. Но надолго его не хватило:

\- Ты куда на лето?

\- Да куда ж я… – Марек жил с бабушкой, и денег на дальние поездки не было, да и дачи тоже. – Дома буду.

\- Аа… А меня родители увезут, наверное.

Марек пожал плечами. Он привык, что Петер летом уезжает, по крайней мере, на месяц, но ярко-голубое небо, летняя Влтава, шелест листьев и пение птиц остаются в его полное распоряжение.

Неугомонный Петер вдруг навис над лежащим на спине Мареком и, растворяясь в прозрачных глазах вместо облаков, спросил:

\- А ты останешься со мной?

Марека удивляли эти расспросы. Ну, откуда он мог знать, что нашепчет ему его Пустота, пока Петера не будет в городе? Он, как честный мальчик, пожал плечами, и также честно ответил:

\- Я буду здесь.  
   


_Камень_

Камень холодил ноги, но холод проникал, казалось, в самое сердце. Весеннее солнце щедро рассыпало по миру ласковые лучи. Солнечные зайчики прыгали в лужах, отражались от клейкой молодой листвы, весь мир сверкал и искрился. Жаворонки в небе выписывали немыслимые рулады, соревновались в скорости ласточки и стрижи. Солнце находило лазейки и между ветвями раскидистого дерева, под которым сидел Марек. Он снял кепку, расстегнул куртку. Ещё очень давил ворот рубашки – хотелось рвануть так, чтобы пуговицы полетели во все стороны – как иногда раньше делал Петер. Раньше, раньше…

Захотелось пить, и Марек отхлебнул из чудом не забытой дома бутылки с водой. Раньше Петер всегда заботился, чтобы с собой было всё необходимое. Они часто покидали дом – то по работе, то в путешествие отправлялись – и всем, что происходило вне дома, заправлял Петер. На Мареке же было домашнее хозяйство – он всё равно в основном сидел дома, со своей писаниной. Петер уже давно выучил, какой марки бумагу и какие ручки тот предпочитает, и если Марек звонил ему на работу: «У меня всё закончилось» – Петер точно знал, что нужно делать. Он же и продукты в основном покупал – Марек не особенно любил выходить из дома в последнее время, - а Марек потом голову ломал, что же можно приготовить из этих продуктов.

Теперь закончилось всё – бумага, ручки, скоро и продукты закончатся и… вообще всё. Вот только Марек остался. Зачем? Он же не видит больше солнечных лучей, не слышит пения птиц – только стук крови в ушах, не чувствует тепла, ни внутри, ни снаружи.

Маленький камень из того самого, первого из сотен других, Города в Тени – и тонкая надпись золотом: «Я буду здесь».


End file.
